2nd Apprentice
by Mariska15
Summary: The Huntik team is on another mission trying to stop the Organization. This time they have an old enemy as well as a new one. Does Zhalia know this new enemy? Why are they attacking now? Read to find out! Sorry for the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am rereading and writing this story. I will hopefully get everything updated soon. This book does not go with the other Huntik stories I have created. This one really does not fit within the series of the show. It is just a Fanfiction idea that I thought of. Hope you guys like it. Please Comment and Review!

 **Italy:**

The Huntik team that consists of Dante Vale, Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert, and Zhalia Moon arrive back from a mission hidden in the Amazon Rain Forest as sweat drips from their faces. Lok runs to the bathroom while Sophie walks towards the women's. Zhalia rolls her eyes at the two of the group's members disappearing into the bathrooms while her and Dante grab the bags and carry them off the jet.

"That was fun." Zhalia jokes to Dante with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It was very hot." Dante chuckles with sweat dripping down his cheek line.

"Very..." Zhalia watches Dante before glancing away when he turns to face her, hiding her blushed cheeks.

"Are you okay Zhalia? You look very pale." Dante asks her, trying to get a better look at her face.

"I am perfectly fine," Zhalia argues back, grabbing her luggage and walking away from Dante.

Dante shrugs it off as he grabs his own luggage, and he starts to head towards the doors. He walks out of Headquarters, coming up to a black SUV with Zhalia already in the passenger seat waiting. Dante shakes his head with a smirk on his face, placing the luggage in the back of the van. He glances inside to spot Sophie and Lok grabbing their luggage and heading their way.

"Here they come." Dante chimes with a song to Zhalia.

"Wonderful..." Zhalia replies with more sarcasm.

"Do you guys think Cherit missed us?" Lok asks the group about their other friend.

"I am sure he missed us. We are the ones that get him food." Sophie chuckles to Lok.

"Cherit is probably still sleeping in his bed by the time we get home," Dante informs them.

Dante chuckles while he grabs the luggage from Sophie and Lok as they jump into the back of the van. Dante slams the back door shut before traveling to the drivers' seat to start the engine. He smiles at his teammate beside him, who he hopes will never disappear or leave him. He also hopes the other two don't disappear but mostly her. He is so happy to find these special people that help connect and keep each other together. They might all get on each other's nerves, but that is why they have the four of them. Someone will bring the group back together somehow. Dante places the car in drive before heading to his house to finally take a nice nap and a well-needed shower after this hot sweating mission.

Dante and the team walk into Dante's house as the alarm goes off. It was waiting for them to enter the house. Dante pulls up the destination and mission on his holotome. Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok stand beside him when a picture card appears from the holotome in front of his face. Cherit stays asleep on the couch while the gang stands above him. Lok and Sophie giggle a little before Dante speaks up.

"I guess we are going to Dublin, Ireland, guys," Dante tells them while he grabs the card, and they all charge out of the door in seconds.

"What is in Ireland?" Lok wonders with everyone else.

"Apparently there is a titan that the Organization is after," Dante tells the group. "But that is all it says. They didn't put anything else in the description so we will figure it out when we get there."

"That was nice of them." Zhalia groans with a lot of sarcasm.

"Why are they sending us though? There have to be closer Huntik agents besides us." Sophie asks Dante while they head into Huntik Headquarters to get on one of the jets.

"Apparently, those teams are all out on missions, and we are the only group back from our mission," Dante informs them of the situation that he understands to be the reasoning on why they are being called in to do this mission.

"I love missions, but I just want a nice cool shower right now." Lok whines to the group.

"Sorry Lok." Sophie giggles at Lok. "You are going to have to wait for that nice shower."

"I think that is all of us right now Lok." Dante agrees with his teammate before they enter the jet where they just got off of from their last mission.

"Back so soon Dante?" The pilot wonders to Dante with a curious expression.

"Another mission." Dante smiles at the pilot while handing him the card with their destination on it.

"Where are we going now?" The pilot asks Dante before looking down at the card.

"Dublin, Ireland."

"At least it rains there." The pilot jokes with Dante before buckling up.

"I hope it is when we get there," Dante tells the pilot with a smile.

"It will be." The pilot informs Dante and the team. "It rains there every day."

"Well," Zhalia sits in her seat with a small pillow on her right shoulder. "You will be able to get your guys shower in after all."

"Thank you." Lok agrees with the answer, not carrying that he will be soaked in his clothes that way. "I finally will not smell like sweat."

"Okay, Lok." Sophie chuckles at his excitement for rain. "It is just water from the sky."

"It is more than that right now Sophie!" Lok tells her with happiness. "It means sweat-free."

"Lok is losing it now." Sophie points out to the rest of the group.

"I already knew that. About three months ago." Zhalia replies to Sophie while her eyes stay closed in exhaustion on her pillow.

"Good idea Zhalia." Dante agrees with Zhalia about taking a nice nap. "We have been running off of two hours of sleep. I am taking a short nap."

"Me too." Sophie joins in on that decision before sitting in her chair.

"Am I the only one excited about the rain that is coming?" Lok wonders to the others, but they were out cold, taking those nice naps that Zhalia came up with doing.

Lok locks his arms together as he huffs with disappointment. He stares out the window while he watches the water, trees, mountains, and animals pass them in their jet. He stays awake unable to fall asleep with the excitement of the rain that should be there in Dublin.

"Please rain..." Lok whispers when his eyes slowly start to close shut. "Please..."

 **Dublin, Ireland:**

"Wake up Lok!" Sophie screams into his ears while she shakes him viciously. "Lok!"

"What?" Lok struggles out of his sleeping state with panic. "What?"

"Come on." Sophie waves him towards the exit of the jet. "We are here."

"Rain!" Lok yells, jumping out of his seat, charging pass Sophie and opening his arms towards the sky waiting for the rain to hit his face. He stands there for a few minutes until he opens his eyes to a bright sunny day. "What?"

"No rain today Lok," Dante informs him while carrying his luggage with Zhalia behind him.

"All I want is a shower!" Lok whines to the sky with almost tears coming to his eyes.

"Come on Lok!" Sophie yells his way because they already were heading to the hotel. "You can get a shower at the hotel!"

"Water!" Lok replies, grabbing his luggage and darting towards the others with a smile on his face.

They all head towards the hotel while the sky starts to gather clouds on the horizon. On one of the rooftops, two people stand hidden from the Huntik team, watching the group walk towards their hotel.

"They have shown up." One of them speaks to the other.

"I knew that they would."

"What do you want to do?"

"Wait."

They stay on the rooftops while watching the Huntik team walk into their hotel room. As Lok steps into the hotel, the sky thunders and rain begin to pour from the clouds. Lok darts outside, hoping to get some rain to hit him, but the rain suddenly stops.

"Oh come on!" Lok whines to the sky before heading into the hotel, causing the rain to fall from the sky.

Sophie starts laughing as Lok falls to his knees in disappointment. He slowly gets up from his spot as he grabs his room key from Dante. He heads up to his room with the others as they go to their separate rooms. Dante and Lok have joining rooms like Sophie and Zhalia. The girls are on the 3rd floor while the boys are on the 2nd. Lok closes his door when dropping all of his things on the floor. He walks into the bathroom to turn on the shower when there is a nice sign saying, 'Out of Order for a few hours.'

"Come on!" Lok whines to the wall.

Lok losing it at that moment. He drops to his knees as he has tears running down his face. He listens to Dante's shower working and hears the showers going above him.

"All I want is a shower!" Lok screams to the sky as he losing it with being unable to take a shower. "Is that too much to ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Comment and Review! Love ya! Also, don't forget that I will be on vacation from July 28th through August 5th so no updates. Sorry... :(

 **Next Day:**

Sophie and Lok wait in the lobby for Zhalia and Dante to appear to explain the mission to them. Sophie stares at Lok who has been placing large amounts of men's deodorant on like there is no tomorrow. Sophie's smile slowly starts to turn into a large evil grin when realizing the reason behind the large amounts of deodorant.

"So, Lok did you get that nice shower that you were waiting for yesterday?" Sophie wonders to him with a smile on her face with wet hair, air drying down her back, acting like she doesn't know.

Lok crosses his arms as he grumbles something very quietly with anger in his tone of voice. the elevator rings as Dante and Zhalia appear from the elevator, entering the lobby together side by side. Sophie glances there way as she notices Zhalia looking paler than usual.

"Are you okay Zhalia?" Lok asks her as she sits on the couch in the lobby with Dante by her side.

"Yeah," Zhalia answers. "I just didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Why is that?" Sophie wonders to Zhalia.

"Anyway," Dante stops the questioning very suddenly. "Lok did you get your shower like you wanted?"

Lok stops in his tracks trying not to get frustrated. He takes a deep breath before looking up to them when everyone still smelled the sweat still on his body. Zhalia and Sophie both wave their hands under their noses to avoid the smell.

"No..." Lok answers him. "My shower was out of order!"

"Sorry Lok." Sophie tells him with a sorrow face on her face.

"You could have come over and borrowed my shower. Actually, I think that I mixed our rooms so you might have gotten the room I was suppose to get." Dante thought about that for a moment as Lok stares at him.

"What?" Lok shouts and whines at Dante. "You mean that I could have gotten a shower last night! You mean that I was given the room that you were suppose to get! Come on!"

Zhalia smirks at poor Lok as Dante pulls up the holotome from his jacket. Sophie and Lok sit down in the two chairs that faced the couch in the lobby. Dante taps something into the screen when the card appears on the 3-D dimension computer.

"So, do we know more about our mission?" Zhalia wonders to Dante as he smirks at the screen.

"Our mission is to obtain this amulet hidden in the River Liffey." Dante informs the team.

"What?" Lok questions where the amulet is located. "The amulet is in the River itself?"

"That isn't uncommon." Sophie tells Lok. "If it is a water amulet or someone wanted to hide it."

"So this could be really fun in the end. I am going to wet. I am going to get my shower." Lok yells with excitement when he thinks about the water.

"Lok, you realize fish pee in the river." Sophie tries to remind him.

"I don't care." Lok replies to her, not even hearing what she is trying to explain to him. "I am going to get washed off."

"The real problem is finding where in the river it is." Zhalia reminds the team, sitting back in the couch itself.

"Zhalia is right." Dante agrees with getting back on topic. "The river is 82 miles long."

"That is a lot of river to search through." Sophie states.

"They really are being very helpful for this mission?" Zhalia replies with sarcasm.

"The Organization doesn't even know where it is." Dante informs the group.

"So how do they know it is even there?" Sophie wonders to Dante.

"We were given a tip by someone in the Organization. They are one of our secret agents that were able to infiltrate them. They said that Klaus and his team are involved in the recovering of this amulet." Dante tells the team.

"Klaus is here." Zhalia whispers as Dante places his hand on her for a second, causing her to blush, before removing it.

"So," Sophie thinks to herself. "Can't we just find out where the Organization has looked and avoid looking through that part of the river?"

"It won't be that easy." Dante shakes his head as a map shows on the Holotome. "The Organization is covering their tracks."

"That is unusual." Sophie states. "They usually are really easy to track down."

"Maybe they found someone to lead them with an actual brain." Lok jokes with the group.

"Maybe..." Dante replies as they stare at the map before them. "That is just going to make our job a lot harder. So we are going to split into two teams. Dante and I are going to cover the Heart of Dublin. That means that Lok and Sophie! You are going to cover the outskirts of Dublin."

"Right!" They all agree with Dante.

"Alright team." Dante states to the group. "Our mission is simple. We need to find this amulet in the Liffey River before the Organization does."

"Let's do this!" Lok and Sophie reply to Dante with smirks on their faces.

"Let's go team!" Dante answers back to them as each team goes their separate ways.

As Dante and Zhalia head towards the heart of Dublin, the same two strangers stand on the rooftops, watching them. One of them curls their hands around the cane that holds them from falling. The other watches the two walking, having no idea they are being watched.

"They are separated now." The one watching tells the other.

"Wonderful." The other smirks at their plan that is going as plan. "Now all we have to do is separate the teams they have placed together."

"That won't be that hard." The other answers the one with the cane. "I have been watching them for months now. I know their weaknesses. I know everything."

"Don't get to cocking." The other states back. "That is what happened to your sister, remember what happened to her."

"I will never forget the betrayal." The other grinds their teeth together in frustration and anger, tightening their grip into two fists at their side. "Never."

"I know you won't."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Made it back from Vacation with sunburn and a wand. School will be staring up which means less time to update. I will try to update every week but I will not promise it. Hope you guys are still with me. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Comment and Review! Love ya!

 **Heart of Dublin:**

"Are you okay, Zhalia?" Dante asks her while they continue to walk towards the Heart of Dublin.

"Why do you ask that?" Zhalia wonders to him even though she knows the answer.

"Klaus." Dante says his name that Zhalia has had nightmares about repeatedly.

"I am okay Dante." Zhalia whispers in reply, trying to hide the truth that she wasn't fine.

"Zhalia..." Dante places his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks. "I am here for you."

"I know." Zhalia replies to him, trying not to face him.

"Have the nightmares been recent?" Dante asks her with concern in his voice.

Zhalia lowers her head, trying to avoid answering him. She continues to walk away from Dante before spotting the Organization members walking somewhere. She points towards the two members as Dante stops talking to her. They follow the members before walking into the rivers heart.

"Dante..." Zhalia whispers when she spots five Organization members, trolling the river for the amulet.

"Something has changed in the Organization." Dante watches as each member remembers where they have searched, no one bothers them. "They are handling the search with order and without chaos."

"Who is the new leader of the Organization?" Zhalia wonders to Dante.

"We don't know yet." Dante replies to her with the answer that she hoped won't come out of his mouth. "The Professor is gone, but someone took over without the Huntik Headquarters realizing who they are."

"That doesn't sound like any Organization member that I have heard of." Zhalia tells Dante.

"We just have to be extra careful now." Dante glances over at Zhalia, spotting the worried look on her beautiful face. "What are you worried about? It doesn't suit you."

"This feels like a trap." Zhalia whispers to Dante about how she is worried. "I can't see why but it does. This situation feels..." Zhalia stops talking before looking under their feet where a bomb hides in the sewer.

Zhalia turns to Dante before all they see in a bright light. Dante grabs her hand while nothing appears between. Dante hears her scream before everything goes dark.

 **Outskirts of Dublin:**

"What is that?" Lok and Sophie turn to a large black smoke balloon appears in the sky.

"Zhalia and Dante..." Lok whispers as Sophie pulls out her cell phone.

She quickly dials Zhalia's number before it goes straight to voice mail. She tries Dante's number but the same result. Sophie drops her phone to her side as she turns to face Lok.

"They aren't picking up." Sophie whispers to him.

Lok shakes his head before darting towards the black smoke in the sky. Sophie charges behind him with panic in their voices and breathing.

"They can't be!" Lok cries out in fear. "Zhalia! Dante!"

"Lok stop yelling! You are going to get us caught..." Sophie orders him when a figure appears from the shadows.

"Zhalia!" Lok screams as he runs towards the figure not realizing it wasn't the person he wanted it to be.

"Lok!" Sophie cries out when he is strike by Raypulse.

Lok falls to the ground unconscious right in front of the figure. Another person with a cane appears behind them out of the shadows. He grips his cane as he stares into Sophie's terrified eyes.

"That was almost too easy." The man speaks with no excitement in his voice.

"Who are you?" Sophie wonders to the figures while placing her hand on her titans. "Come out of the shadows!"

"Who are we?" The man chuckles at Sophie's question. He walks out of the shadow with a crooked smile upon his face. "Hello, Miss Casterwill."

"Klaus..." Sophie steps back in fear and shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious that I am the new Organization Leader." Klaus laughs at Sophie's expression of fear.

"Liliana!" Klaus yells towards the other figure behind him.

"Yes, Father." The figure walks out of the shadows.

"Take care of her." Klaus orders her as he walks away from Sophie. "We have to find this titan."

"Yes, Father." Liliana states as she stares at Sophie with dark blue eyes with no emotion in them.

"Who are you?" Sophie wonders feeling like she knows who this person is.

"You might have heard of someone that is realated to me." Liliana tells Sophie as power forms around her hands.

"Who?" Sophie tightens her grip on her titans.

"She betrayed Father after everything he did for us." Liliana informs Sophie.

Sophie realizes who she sees in Liliana's face. She remembers a few months ago when Zhalia mentioned something very brief but was about someone at the Organization she couldn't save.

"You are the apprentice." Sophie whispers, staring at Liliana.

"Right you are. I am Klaus's 2nd Apprentice after Zhalia betrayed us for you!" Liliana's voice grows in anger. "TouchRam!"

Sophie stares at the Blast unable to block it in time. As she closes her eyes nothing happens to her before hearing someone in pain.

She opens her eyes to Lok standing in the way of the blast as it hits him dead on. He turns slightly to Sophie with a smirk on his face.

"I promised..." Lok smirks at her before falling face first into the cement.

"Lok!" Sophie cries out as she remembers what he promised.

 **Flashback:**

Sophie is training in the armory as Lok sits on the ground, reading his father's journal. She pushes the boxing bag over and over with rage in every hit. Lok glance up from his notebook when Sophie falls to the ground exhausted.

"Sophie!" Lok yells in worry. "Don't push yourself. You just got over a terrible flu."

Lok runs to her side as he lays her head on his legs. Her breathing quick and panic. Sophie stares at the ceiling ignoring Lok completely.

"Hey Lok." Sophie speaks still out of breathe. "When did you get here?"

"I have been here since this morning." Lok tells her, trying to remind her.

"Really?" Sophie wonders to herself.

"Come in Sophie." Lok pulls her on his shoulder as he drags her to her bedroom. "We need to get you to rest."

Lok places Sophie on her bed as her eyes quickly close shut in exhaustion. Lok wipes his head with sweat before sitting on one of her chairs. He has been here since a week ago when she obtained the flu from their last mission. Zhalia and Dante have been doing to the missions by theirselves to allow Sophie and Lok to rest.

"I am stronger... I can protect you mom. Dad." Sophie cries in her sleep of the nightmare she is having of her parents dying in front of her. "Please. Don't die. I will get stronger."

Lok watches her as she sleeps and wonders what her nightmare is really about. He wonders what other nightmares she has of her parents deaths. He places his hand in hers as he whispers something in her ears. Lok soon leaves her house not wanting to wake her and he needs a shower.

Sophie wakes up a few hours later with a note written on her bed. She slowly lifts up the paper with terrible writing on it. She reads the letter as tears appear in her eyes.

She slowly reads the last two lines aloud, "Don't ever forget Sophie. I will always protect you. I promise. Sincerely, Lok."

 **Present:**

"I promised..." Lok smirks at her before falling face first into the cement.

"Lok!" Sophie cries out to him as her knees lock causing her to fall with him. "Lok!"

"You are so weak." Liliana states to Lok and Sophie.

A fire grows in Sophie's heart and eyes as she slowly gets up from her feet. She stares at Liliana with a red glowing fire in her eyes, full of anger and rage. Liliana smirks at Sophie, knewing what she has done.

"You are going to pay for that!" Sophie screams while charging towards Liliana not realizing The whole plan Liliana has up her sleeves.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love your guys reviews. Thank you! School starts tomorrow for me and it is my senior year. That means a lot of homework for me. Yeah! I will try my hardest to update soon though. Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was in Wisconsin helping a friend move into her new house. I was basically on Baby duty. Hope you guys like the story! Please Comment and Review! Love ya!

 **Present:**

"I promised..." Lok smirks at her before falling face first into the cement.

"Lok!" Sophie cries out to him as her knees lock causing her to fall with him. "Lok!"

"You are so weak." Liliana states to Lok and Sophie.

A fire grows in Sophie's heart and eyes as she slowly gets up from her feet. She stares at Liliana with a red glowing fire in her eyes, full of anger and rage. Liliana smirks at Sophie, knewing what she has done.

"You are going to pay for that!" Sophie screams while charging towards Liliana not realizing The whole plan Liliana has up her sleeves.

"Come at me, Princess." Liliana taints Sophie while dodging every one of Sophie's attacks.

"Lok is not weak!" Sophie cries out, slamming her fists over and over in the direction of Liliana.

"Sophie Casterwill..." Liliana chuckles at her. "Has fallen in love with a peasant."

Sophie stops in her tracks when Liliana slams aguafrost over Sophie's body. Liliana smirks at Sophie's quick moment of weakness. Sophie falls to the ground, feeling her body freezing over with ice.

Liliana bends down next to Sophie's face as she runs her hand across her cheek. "What does she see in you?"

Sophie stops moving while her breathing comes to a slow stop. She stares at Liliana while she walks away from her. Sophie lowers her head, facing Lok with tears in her eyes.

"Lok..." Sophie whispers out as her heart comes closer to a stop. "It is so cold."

Sophie's eyes slowly start to close as she spots two injured figures, running to her and Lok. Lok's hand wraps around Sophie's before she disappears into darkness not knowing if she will return.

 **Dublin Hospital:**

"Wake up Sophie!" Lok yells towards her as he tries to shake her awake.

"This way!" Dante orders Lok while they run into the Emergency center in the hospital. "We need help!"

"What is wrong?" A nurse wonders, running up to them with worry in her voice.

"Her heart..." Lok chokes out as he places her on one of the hospital beds. "Sophie..."

Lok whips the tears from her eyes as they run her into the back. Dante places his hand on Lok's shoulder before they head to the waiting room. Dante sits in one of the uncomfortable chairs as Lok paces back and forth.

"Lok tell me what happened!" Dante orders Lok before pulling out the holotome to show Zhalia's face on the screen with burns covering her face.

"Is she okay?" Zhalia asks through the computer.

"They just took her back." Dante replies to her.

"Lok..." Zhalia looks over towards him. "Tell us what happened?"

"What happened?" Lok yells towards them. "What happened to you guys?"

Zhalia looks at Dante before lowering her head and starting to tell Lok what happened to them.

 **Heart of Dublin:**

"We just have to be extra careful now." Dante glances over at Zhalia, spotting the worried look on her beautiful face. "What are you worried about? It doesn't suit you."

"This feels like a trap." Zhalia whispers to Dante about how she is worried. "I can't see why but it does. This situation feels..." Zhalia stops talking before looking under their feet where a bomb hides in the sewer.

Zhalia turns to Dante before all they see in a bright light. Dante grabs her hand while nothing appears between. Dante hears her scream before everything goes dark.

"Zhalia!" Dante coughs through the smoke, searching for Zhalia. "Zhalia!"

Dante crawls towards the blast zone center with his legs bleeding with burns. He coughs through the smoke as he reaches the center. A trail of blood scrapes the ground when Dante follows the trail.

"Zhalia!" Dante cries out to get a response from his partner. "Zhalia!"

"Dante..." Zhalia's voice whispers through the smoke.

"Zhalia!" Dante calls back towards her. "Where are you?"

"Straight..." Zhalia coughs through the smoke.

"I am coming Zhalia!" Dante replies as he crawls to the sound of her voice through the voice. "Zhalia!"

Dante reaches Zhalia, laying on her back with burns covering her face and her legs in the same state as his. Dante places his hand on hers while she holds onto his hand.

"I'm sorry." Zhalia states to him.

"What are you sorry about? This wasn't your fault." Dante restates to her.

"I knew it was a trap." Zhalia coughs up smoke from her lungs.

"But it was too late before you knew." Dante tries to change her mind about it being her fault.

"Dante..." Zhalia shakes her head to him before turning to face Dante. "I knew it was a trap because I helped plan it before I left the Organization."

 **Hospital:**

Dante lowers his head as Zhalia informs Lok what happened to them. Zhalia coughs on the screen as she hides within an alley. Dante stares at her burns but she refuses to go to the hospital until she finds the person who hurt Sophie and Lok.

"So what happened to you guys?" Dante glances over at Lok.

"We heard the blast that came from your guys incident. We couldn't get a hold of you so we wanted to try and help. So we darted towards the direction of the smoke." Lok stares at Zhalia as he says his name. "We ran into Klaus."

"So he is here." Dante whispers while staring at Zhalia holding her breath in concern.

"We also ran into another person." Lok informs them of the 2nd Apprentice with Klaus.

"Who was it?" Dante wonders to Lok.

Zhalia lowers her head as she looks away the holotome to stare at the person that Lok says hurt Sophie and him. Dante stares at the holotome as Zhalia starts to slam the screen closed.

"Her name is Liliana." Lok states as Zhalia's face disappears from the screen when Zhalia hears her name.

"Zhalia?" Dante questions as he tries to call her back. "Zhalia!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sorry for the really short chapter but I thought it was a good stopping point in the chapter. Maybe the next chapter we will go back and learn about this new character? Or what happened between her and her sister that she knew? Who knows? You just have to wait to find out. Hope you guys love the story. Please Comment and Review! I love hearing from you guys! Love ya!

 **Heart of Dublin:**

"So what happened to you guys?" Dante glances over at Lok.

"We heard the blast that came from your guys incident. We couldn't get a hold of you so we wanted to try and help. So we darted towards the direction of the smoke." Lok stares at Zhalia as he says his name. "We ran into Klaus."

"So he is here." Dante whispers while staring at Zhalia holding her breath in concern.

"We also ran into another person." Lok informs them of the 2nd Apprentice with Klaus.

"Who was it?" Dante wonders to Lok.

Zhalia lowers her head as she looks away the holotome to stare at the person that Lok says hurt Sophie and him. Dante stares at the holotome as Zhalia starts to slam the screen closed.

"Her name is Liliana." Lok states as Zhalia's face disappears from the screen when Zhalia hears her name.

"Zhalia?" Dante questions as he tries to call her back. "Zhalia!"

Zhalia closes the Holotome as she stares at Liliana placing her hands on the titan that both the Organization and Huntik Foundation have been searching for. She stares at Liliana while a tear appears in her eye for a moment of weakness.

Zhalia slowly approaches the entrance of the alley while Liliana tries to bond with the titan. Rage gathers in Zhalia's heart, remembering the state of Sophie and Lok when her and Dante found them.

 **Lok and Sophie's Incident:**

"Lok! Sophie!" Zhalia yells in worry as she falls to the ground in front of Lok.

"Wake up Sophie!" Dante tries to wake her up. "She isn't responding!"

"She needs to get to the hospital quickly!" Zhalia orders Dante. "You take them! I will stay behind and keep an eye on the Organization."

"Zhalia! You need help too!" Dante states to her.

"But the Organization needs to be watched." Zhalia places a hand on Dante's face. "I will be fine."

"Zhalia!" Dante tries to argue with her.

"Dante..." Zhalia mimicks him with a terrible voice.

Dante lowers his head to her with a great sigh. "There is no way in changing your mind." Dante states, knowing the answer already.

"It is like you know me so well." Zhalia restates to him with great sarcasm in her voice.

"It is like you don't care about your own safety." Dante mentions to her with worry in his voice. "I am your partner, and I am trying to protect you but you chose not to listen to me."

Zhalia stares at him with a little shake in her head as Dante notices the little cut above her eye brow. "I do care about myself. It just has to be after everyone else gets checked out first because." Zhalia smirks at him.

Dante shakes his head towards her with worry in his heart. He places his head against hers, causing Zhalia to stop and start at him for a moment. He closes his eyes while her hand lays still on his face. He doesn't want to forget her touch.

"Because why?" Dante wonders trying to hold her there another minute.

"Because they are my partners as well." Zhalia answers him, lowering her hand from his face.

"Be safe... Please..." Dante whispers in reply while Zhalia gets off the ground with a little difficulty.

"When am I not?" Zhalia smirks at Dante as she jumps onto the roof across then alley.

"Come on Lok!" Dante picks up Lok in one arm with Sophie in the other. "Sophie needs us!"

Dante starts to slowly heading to the nearest hospital. Zhalia places her fists on her hips as she turns to find the Organization along the river. She jumps down a few alleys when she comes upon the alley she is in now.

 **Present:**

Zhalia lowers her head as she crawls towards the rivers edge. She glances at her hand where Dante's warm cheek laid for a moment. Zhalia snaps out of it for a minute, turning all of her attention to Liliana. Liliana smiles while finishing her bond with the new titan now in her possession. Zhalia's mind and heart pound in pain and betrayal for both people. She closes her eyes when remembering Liliana. She has known her for so long.

"Liliana!" Klaus's voice breaks Zhalia's flashback when she opens her eyes to Klaus's walking towards Liliana, evil as ever. "Have you bonded yet?"

"Yes." Liliana answers him like he has complete control over her.

"Lili..." Zhalia whispers her nickname for Liliana. "What has he done to you?"

"Did you take care of the two children?" Klaus's wonders to her.

"Miss Casterwill is probably dead by now. That boy is probably going to have head trauma. They are taken care of." Liliana states to Klaus, placing the titan back in her pocket.

"Good, Apprentice." Klaus chuckles at her with evil sipping through his smile. "I knew that you were the correct one."

"Yes, sir." Liliana replies to him in respect.

"Now let us go." Klaus starts to head towards a river boat. "We have what we came for."

"Yes, sir." Liliana darts after him with a little hidden smile.

"I am not going to loose you." Zhalia whispers to herself while running in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Probably won't update for another week so hopefully you guys like this chapter. Story for the somewhat short chapter. Love all of your guys comments because they really help me move on with my stories. Please keep commenting and ya!

 **Present:**

"Now let us go." Klaus starts to head towards a river boat. "We have what we came for."

"Yes, sir." Liliana darts after him with a little hidden smile.

"I am not going to loose you." Zhalia whispers to herself while running in the shadows.

 **Meeting Klaus: Flashback**

"Zhalia..." Liliana glances up with fear in her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Italy." Zhalia whispers back to her. "We finally made it home."

"Zhalia..." Liliana holds onto Zhalia's jacket. "They don't want us at home. They kicked us out."

"I know." Zhalia hugs Liliana in her arms. "I am going to find some food for us as you stay here and watch this spot."

Liliana nods her head as she sits on the cardboard box they found for shelter. Zhalia smiles at her friend she found a few months ago. Zhalia dashes away from Liliana's view, searching for dinner and breakfast tomorrow.

Zhalia walks through the streets as she marks everything in her mind to remember how to get back to Liliana at the shelter. She slips pass some vendors, snatching apples and oranges without anyone noticing. She finishes observing the city again while making her way back home. Zhalia stares at a house not very big or small. Zhalia stares at the place, her and Liliana called home a few months ago.

"I still can't believe we are from the same foster home and never knew each other." Zhalia chuckles at the thought while moving towards the edge of the bridge.

"Well," an older boy stands at the edge of the bridge. "What do we have here?"

Zhalia stops in her tracks while keeping the food she snatched hidden from the boy. She watches the boy when three more kids come out from behind him. They have smirks and smiles in their faces while staring at Zhalia.

"It looks like a thief." Another boy says with an evil grin on his face.

"Are you a little thief girl?" The bigger boy questions Zhalia as he wraps a hand around her jacket.

"Let go of me!" Zhalia cries out in fear. "I am trying to get home!"

"Oh!" A girl speaks now. "She has a home!"

"Let go of me!" Zhalia whines and struggles in the boy's grip.

"Give us the food you stole! Thief!" Another girl yells at her.

"No!" Zhalia bites the boy's hand, forcing him to release her.

The bigger boy reacts to her bite with a hard punch in Zhalia's jaw. She falls on the ground before fighting with her feet to run. She gets a grip and tries to dash off the bridge while a large bruise grows upon her left cheek.

"Get her!" The bigger boy orders them while gripping a hold of his injured hand.

Zhalia tries to run as fast she can, but the boy and girls catch her. They drag her back to the bigger boy when he punches her in the stomach. Zhalia chokes up some blood when he punches her again.

"This will teach you better thief!" The bigger boy shouts at her.

The other kids start to follower their leader as they continue to kick her. Zhalia curls into a fetal position while they continue to kick her. Soon she hears someone yell on the other side of the bridge.

"Let my sister go!" Her voice comes through the air.

"Your sister?" The bigger boy chuckles at her on the other side of the bridge. "Your sister is a thief!"

"So are you!" She yells back towards the boy.

"What?" The boy asks the girl with anger growing in his voice.

"I watched you steal our home! You kicked me out of the cardboard box, my sister and I found on our own!" Liliana informs him.

Zhalia lifts her eyes to see Liliana with a blooding nose and bruises all over her body. The bigger boy cracks his knuckles before stepping towards Liliana. Zhalia takes this opportunity to flip around and trip the boy.

Zhalia dashes up and runs to the other side of the bridge. She grabs Liliana and yanks her arm to head in a direction away from the four perpetrators. Liliana starts to struggle behind when Zhalia stops on a corner out of breath.

"I think we lost them..." Zhalia struggles to get out.

"Are you okay, Zhalia?" Liliana wonders when she places her hand on Zhalia's bruised left cheek.

"Am I okay?" Zhalia shouts to Liliana. "Are you okay?"

Liliana smiles at Zhalia with dry blood stained on her clothes and under her nose past her lip. Zhalia smiles at her friend as she wipes the blood off her face.

"I really am fine Zhalia." Liliana laughs at her friend.

"Really?" Zhalia smirks at Liliana. "You are all bruised up!"

"So are you!" Liliana restates back at Zhalia.

"I know." Zhalia grins as she places her head on Liliana's."Please stay safe next time I leave you."

"I will try." Liliana smiles at Zhalia. "But I can not promise it."

"I know." Zhalia answers with a smile and a shrug.

Zhalia takes a hold of Liliana and wraps her in a hug for comfort. Zhalia just wants to hear Liliana's heartbeat, making sure she is alright. Liliana Lays her head on Zhalia's chest and listens to her heart beat as well. They stay in their hug until Zhalia hears footsteps coming closer to them.

"Who's there?" Zhalia orders the person as she blocks Liliana behind her for protection.

"You put on quite a show on that bridge." The man says to the two girls.

"Who are you?" Zhalia asks the man.

"My name is Klaus and how would you like to become more powerful than those bullies over there?" The man answers Zhalia as he stays at the two girls through his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Liliana wonders to the man.

"I can grant you infinite power if you come with me." Klaus tells them with a friendly almost fatherly smile to them.

"Zhalia..." Liliana looks up to Zhalia who turns to face her with the same questioning look on her face.

"You can make us powerful?" Zhalia questions to Klaus while holding onto Liliana's hand.

"Infinite power." Klaus smiles to them as he holds out his hands towards them.

"I can protect Liliana." Zhalia wonders.

"And I can protect Zhalia." Liliana states with Zhalia.

"You will be protect yourselves and each other." Klaus grins towards them. "You will have double protection and a home with me."

"Liliana..." Zhalia glances over to her.

"Yes." Liliana answers Zhalia.

Zhalia and Liliana place their hands on Klaus's as he wraps his around theirs. He smiles at the two girls when he turns with one on each side of his arm. The girls smile at each other believing they are going to gain power to protect each other, but one will betray the other. This separates their friendship completely not understanding the deeper plot being placed underneath their two feet.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am very sorry for the very late and needed chapter. This one is very small and short, but winter break starts Tuesday which means a lot of free time hopefully. Hope you enjoy! Please Comment and Review! Love ya!

 **Present:**

"Who was it?" Dante wonders to Lok.

Zhalia lowers her head as she looks away the holotome to stare at the person that Lok says hurt Sophie and him. Dante stares at the holotome as Zhalia starts to slam the screen closed.

"Her name is Liliana." Lok states as Zhalia's face disappears from the screen when Zhalia hears her name.

"Zhalia?" Dante questions as he tries to call her back. "Zhalia!"

"What just happen?" Lok wonders to Dante.

"She just cut off our connection with her!" Dante announces back to Lok.

"Can't we just call her back?" Lok states to Dante starting to get worried about what has happen to Zhalia.

"Pick up Zhalia!" Dante screams at the holotome.

Lok stares at the holotome stop the call again. "Maybe she lost signal?"

"She wouldn't pick up!" Dante slams the holotome on the table in frustration and panic in his heart.

"Can we somehow track her?" Lok questions Dante, trying to find a way to get a hold of Zhalia.

"I don't know..." Dante repeats to himself as he paces back and forth. "She is being so stupor right now."

"What?" Lok wonders what Dante just said.

"Nothing." Dante quickly recovers and rubs his hand on the back of his neck with his head bowed towards the ground.

Dante suddenly raises his head with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He runs towards the holotome and starts to search through something on it. He pulls his phone out and dials a number on it as Lok stares at the expression Dante is trying to hide from him.

Lok thinks to himself when realizing something to himself, 'we are both idiots. We can't even protect the women we love from danger.'

Dante slams the phone shut before dialing the same number again. Lok listens to the ringing before hearing Metz's voice from the other side.

"Hello Dante. How is your mission going?"

"Metz! I need you to track Zhalia's holotome immediately!" Dante yells into the phone.

"What has happened?"

"We don't know! She has gone offline and Sophie is in surgery right now!" Dante replies to Metz.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Metz asks over the side with typing coming from a keyboard in the background.

"We were attacked. The Organization has a new leader, and they are a lot smarter than and prepared this time." Dante answers him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They had traps around their searching party. Zhalia and I landed right in one. We are pretty burned on our legs. Zhalia has some on her face, but we will survive. Lok and Sophie ran into Klaus and his friend. Sophie is in surgery because her heart is freezing over, but Lok is a bit beat up. He will live though."

"Done!" Metz shouts over the line ignoring what Dante just told him. "I found her! But you are not going to believe where." Metz replies with a not so happy voice.

"Where!" Dante screams into the phone.

"She is there at the hospital where you are." Metz informs Dante.

"Where is she?" Lok wonders to Dante.

"Here..."

"What!?" Lok jumps up from the seat and glances at the door. "Where is she?"

"Do you know where in the hospital?" Dante asks Metz.

"She isn't with you?" Metz states to him.

"That is why we are trying to track her Metz!" Dante yells into the phone.

"Well, She should be there."

"What do you mean?"

"She is in, above, or below you because that is where the glowing dot is." Metz states to Dante.

"She isn't here Metz!" Dante raises his voice even louder because he is so frustrated.

"Dante..." Metz slowly speaks to his student. "What is really going on?"

"We ran into a new person who is working for Klaus and Zhalia went to go after them. Now she is offline and we can't find her." Dante explains to Metz.

"What is their name Dante?" Metz questions Dante with a nervous and anxious tone to his voice.

"Her name is Liliana." Dante replies to Metz. It goes silent on the other line. "Metz..."

"Get out of there Dante! Get your team out of there!" Metz orders into the phone with panic in his voice.

"Why?"

"Just get out of there! NOW!"

"Do you know something Metz?" Dante asks into the phone.

"She is the reason, you guys are on this mission." Metz replies to Dante.

"What do you mean?" Dante stares at Lok before spotting the door knob moving slowly.

"She put over sixty of our best agents in the hospital!" Metz answers Dante before the line is cut off. "Dante!" Metz screams into the phone. "Dante!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story. I really love break. Please Review and Comment! Love Ya!

 **Present:**

"Liliana, you have done well," Klaus states to his apprentice as he stares at Dante and Lok laying unconscious on the waiting room's floor.

"Thank you, Father," Liliana replies as she bows in front of him with Dante at her feet.

"I wonder where She is..." Klaus chuckles as he places his cane on the drop and closes his eyes.

"She is somewhere here. I can sense her." Liliana answers him.

"She might have it still on her," Klaus replies to Liliana with an evil grin.

Liliana smiles at her Father as she closes her eyes with Klaus. She whispers a quick spell as her mind travels to something on Zhalia. Liliana suddenly appears in front Zhalia on the floor below where Dante and Lok where.

"Hello, sister." Liliana chuckles at her poor sister covered with burns and bruises.

Sophie is in Zhalia's arms as Liliana grabs Zhalia's hair with a quick yank. Zhalia screams, dropping Sophie on the ground with Zhalia hitting her head with a loud bang. Liliana laughs as she walks over towards her sister.

 **Huntik Headquarters:**

"Sarah! Get me in touch with Dante again!" Metz screams from his office.

"I am sorry sir, but he is not picking up," Sarah replies to Metz.

"Dante..." Metz whispers to himself as he dashes out of his office to the center of headquarters.

"Metz..." Scarlet giggles a little as Metz walks into the room. "What are you doing here for?"

"Find Dante and his team Now!" Metz yells with anger and frustration.

"Metz, are you okay?" Scarlet wonders to Metz.

"Find them! They are in danger!" Metz holds his breath trying to calm down.

"What mission are they are?" Scarlet begins typing, looking for Dante's team.

"They should be still in the Amazon," Metz replies but thinks about his and Dante's conversation. "But I think they went somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Scarlet presses Enter when Dante's location is shown in Dublin, Ireland. "Metz..."

Metz leans towards the computer as he sees where the dot is. "Why are they in Dublin?"

"It says here that you sent them there. It is their next mission." Scarlet shows Metz the order.

"I never signed off that." Metz scrolls down to his signature which he notices something.

"Metz..." Scarlet wonders to Metz as he steps back a few steps.

"Shut down Headquarters immediately!" Metz orders her. "We have been infiltrated!"

Scarlet slams a red button on her desk before her and Metz run down towards the safe room hidden under the headquarters just in case of an emergency. Metz slams his fist in the wall as every agent in the building roams into the room.

"Metz, what is going on?" Scarlet looks at Metz with worry in her eyes.

"I didn't sign that mission but someone did and the only way to do that is..." "If they were in the building, and they had access to your office." Scarlet finishes the sentence that Metz had started.

She finally understands why he has called for a code red for an intruder. She flips on the light switch to bring back up power to the computers hidden downstairs where not even the greatest hackers in the world can reach. She swings her body into one of the chairs as she begins typing on them. Everyone watches as Scarlet opens browsers and tries to locate every one out on missions. Metz stares at the first computer that has opened to an open hallway with Zhalia carry Sophie in her arms.

"Where are they Scarlet?" Metz watches the screen where Zhalia struggles to carry Sophie.

"Dublin, Ireland, sir. They are at one of the main hospitals. Sophie was in surgery when Zhalia took her out." Scarlet replies to Metz continuing to type.

"What surgery?"

"They say her heart was frozen," Scarlet speaks in almost a whisper.

"Can we somehow get a hold of them? And find Dante and Lok?" Metz questions Scarlet.

"I was lucky to get that surveillance." Scarlet tries to explain to Metz that there was no way.

"I hope they are alright..." Metz states to himself before watching someone appears in front of Zhalia. "No!"

 **The Hospital:**

Liliana grabs Zhalia's hair with a quick yank. Zhalia screams, dropping Sophie on the ground with Zhalia hitting her head with a loud bang.

"Nice try Zhalia." Liliana chuckles at her as she pulls Zhalia up with her hair.

Zhalia screams before swinging her body against Liliana. Sophie lays on the ground with Liliana and Zhalia locked in fists with each other. Zhalia stares at Liliana with anger in her facial expression.

"Hello, sister," Liliana smirks at Zhalia.

"Why are you here Liliana?" Zhalia spits out with blood dripping down her cut above her eye.

"I wanted to see the betrayer myself." Liliana swings Zhalia against one of the walls in the hospital, causing Zhalia to scream. "They have made you weak sister."

Zhalia screams before slowly getting up to her feet with Liliana smirking at her poor sister. Liliana slams her fist into Zhalia's stomach causing Zhalia to fall to her knees again.

Liliana grins at her sister before leaning to her ear to whisper, "I have you now..."

Liliana glances at the surveillance cameras like she knows that Metz and headquarters are watching this go down. She fires a boltflare at the camera to destroy it. Metz stares at a black screen with horror in his eyes. All of headquarters watch Metz fall towards the ground as his legs lock with sudden realization.

"Dante... What just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: School is back in session and that means that no more updates until I find time. Sorry for not having more than one update this winter break. I lost a relative in my family and well that took up all of my break. Anyway, Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Please Comment and review! Love ya!

 **Somewhere:**

"Dante..." Lok's voice comes through Dante's ears as Dante tries to open his eyes. "Dante..."

"Lok... Is that you?" Dante spits out with something more than silva.

"Good, you are still alive." Lok huffs with relief in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Dante again tries to open his eyes but he is still unable too. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Um..." Lok hesitates to answer him. "Dante..."

"Yeah Lok."

"Your eyes are swollen shut because you were punched at least 20 times all over your body." Lok stays silent for a moment when Dante focuses on the rest of his body.

Lok is right, and Dante doesn't remember any of it. He feels his bones crack every time he moves them even just a slight movement while his head pounds against his skull. Dante tastes the other liquid in his mouth to realize that it isn't just saliva. His mouth is filled with blood from the cuts in his mouth. Dante moves slightly over to hear Lok breathing next to him.

"Are you okay Lok?" Dante wonders to his team mate.

"Yeah. She didn't beat me up as much as you. She just kept punching and kicking the heck out of you." Lok explains to Dante.

"What about the girls?" Dante asks trying to listen for Zhalia to be next to him.

"They aren't in here. I don't know where they are." Lok explains to Dante with a worried tone in his voice.

"I hope they are okay." Dante whispers to Lok.

"I hope so too." Lok agrees with Dante.

 **Somewhere: The girls**

"Sophie..." Zhalia tries to wake up Sophie who is still asleep in her arms.

Zhalia feels the coldness coming off her body, causing Zhalia to worry even more about Sophie. She places her hands on Sophie's chest thinking only of hot objects. Fireplace. A torch. Fire. The Sun. Love... Zhalia stops for a moment when she thinks of Dante. Her hearts races with the thought of Dante holding her close to his chest. She can hear his heart beat echoing in her head like hers in her own chest. She opens her eyes to Sophie breathing almost normally and color is returning to her face.

"Sophie..." Zhalia whispers to her friend when a door lock clicks aloud in the room.

Zhalia looks up to see Liliana standing before her in the doorway. Liliana smiles at her poor sister laying on the dirt floor in a prison. She chuckles before walking over to grab Zhalia by the hair and dragging her outside of the prison.

"Release me!" Zhalia screams to Liliana.

"I thought you want to see the rest of your team." Liliana grins at her sister's face change to shock that she is taking her to her team mates. "Here you go."

Liliana slams Zhalia into a cement door with her head first. Zhalia lets out a yelp of pain before slowly getting up to look through a window on the door. Zhalia quickly turns away in fear when she sees Dante in the state that he is in.

"I was a little angry so I took it out on him." Liliana tells her sister.

"You monster..." Zhalia whispers to Liliana.

"What was that sis?"

"You Monster!" Zhalia lifts her voice up to stare at her sister not even centimeters away from her face.

"What are you going to do sis? Liliana mocks Zhalia. "I am in control here."

"I thought that you were different from everyone here on the Organization but you are just like them." Zhalia spits back at Liliana.

"Hey," Liliana smiles at Zhalia. "Don't forget that you were one of us before you betrayed Father and I."

"I found a home where I belonged." Zhalia argues back towards Liliana.

Liliana slaps Zhalia in the face with anger. "I am your sister! You belong with me! You left me here by myself! You promised that you would always be there with me!"

"I tried to come back and get you but..." "But what?" Liliana interferes with what Zhalia is trying to explain to her sister.

"I was too scared."

"What?" Liliana stares at her sister.

"I was scared."

"What were scared about?"

Liliana stops in her tracks to hear what her sister has to say before Klaus approaches them. Zhalia closes her mouth shut when she spots Klaus in the corner in her eye. Liliana stands straight up to see her Father in the shadows listening in on their conversation.

"I don't remember agreeing to letting her out of her cell." Klaus speaks with a sincere voice like a Father asking their daughter what they did wrong.

"I thought that I would show her the rest of her team." Liliana replies to Klaus with almost hesitation in her voice.

Zhalia glances at Liliana with almost thinking about something. She looks at her sister to see that she is wrong. Klaus doesn't have all of his power on her. She is slowly breaking through just like Zhalia did when she met Dante and his team.

"I am going to say it again," Klaus walks up towards Liliana and faces her. "I don't remember agreeing to letting her out of her cell."

"I thought..." Klaus slaps the side of her face before she could finish her sentence. "There is no I thought."

"Yes, sir." Liliana shields her face away from Klaus as he looks down at Zhalia on the ground.

"Are you ready to join the Organization again Zhalia?" Klaus wonders to his 1st Apprentice.

"Never!" Zhalia spits in his face with as much saliva as she could.

"Fine."

Klaus slams his cane into Zhalia's face leaving his cane mark down the side of her face. Liliana stares at Klaus as she picks Zhalia up by the hair again. Klaus watches his Apprentices leaving his sight before Liliana stops in the middle of the hallway far enough for him not to see. Zhalia looks up to her sister to see them, tears in her eyes. Zhalia wants to speak or say something but she stops herself. Liliana opens Zhalia's cell down before throwing her into the room. Sophie still lays asleep on the ground waiting for someone to wake her.

"Lili..." Zhalia whispers before the door is slammed in her face by Liliana, leaving her in the darkness with Sophie by her side.


End file.
